1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power device, and more particularly, to a hydraulic power device that generates hydraulic power by means of a small initial power or through natural power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most conventional hydraulic systems require a hydraulic pump or a hydraulic motor to generate hydraulic pressure, thus causes large consumption of electricity or fuel and leads to a waste of energy.
Besides, conventional tidal power station is to build a dam at an estuary or a bay to form a natural reservoir, and to mount a hydro-electric hydroelectric generator in the sea dam. However, these tidal power plants do not efficiently generate power stably because the tidal range and the water head might vary from time to time. Therefore, the development and application of these power plants are restrained.
Therefore, there is a need for a hydraulic power device which is environmental friendly and energy-saving and which can provide stable hydraulic pressure continuously.